Winx Mermaidix
by Wizard Flower
Summary: The Winx and Specialists go on a new mission with new adventures, new friends, and new transformations. What will the teens have to face this time and will they be able to succeed? this story is after season 3 and before season 4.
1. Last Day of Summer

It was a beautiful morning and the Winx girls were spending the last day of Summer vacation with the Specialists.

They decided to go to the beach then have dinner in Magix. Layla, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Nabu, Sky, Timmy, and Riven were playing volleyball.

Stella was talking to Brandon while she was tanning.

Lastly Flora and Helia were taking a walk along the ocean. They held hands and talked. They were so happy to have each other and knew that know matter what happened they would always have each other.

The couple started to walk back to their friends after a few more minutes.

When the couple returned they were greeted them and everyone headed off to a local café for dinner.

The friends were talking about their latest adventure against Valtor and the Trix.

Valtor was an evil wizard created by the ancestral witches. He almost took over the entire magic dimension and destroyed many realms.

Layla, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Bloom all earned their enchantix by sacrificing themselves except Bloom who got it by pure force of will. Once the girls got back to Alfea after defeating Valtor and the witches they were welcomed by all of Alfea.

However things took a bad turn when they find out Valtor is still alive and he kidnaps Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy. After a long battle Valtor _is defeated for good. _

_Once they finished eating the boys dropped them off at Alfea. _

_They went back to their dorm and had a huge sleepover. They were all in Stella's room and were talking and playing truth or dare. _

_At 1:00 in the morning everyone except Flora and Layla were asleep. _

_The nature and liqud/morphix fairies were talking about what would happen the next day or technically in a few hours. _

_It was the Winx's senior year at Alfea. This would be their last year. _

_When they graduate they will become the new guardian fairies of their home realms. _

_About half an hour later the two best friends decided they need to get some sleep. They had a big day ahead of them._


	2. back to school and mermaidix

In Flora's and Bloom's dorm it was 6:30 and Flora was the first one up as usual.

She picked out a pink floral print dress and green wedge sandals, then got up and walked into the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed she walked out to the green house to water the plants.

Quietly she crept out the dorm and into the hall. Once out she proceeded outside to the greenhouse and gardens. After going down all the stairs and leaving the building she turned right and ended up at the gardens.

"I love this place." Flora thought to herself. "I'm really going to miss Alfea after we graduate." Pushing sad thoughts about leaving to the back of her mind she got grabbed a watering pail and walked over to the flowers.

At about 6:45 she finished and went back to her dorm to wake the others up. The nature fairy walked back into her room and woke Bloom up to get ready. Then continued to wake Layla, Tecna, Musa, and finally Stella.

While they got ready Flora sat in the common room and read a book.

By 7:30 everyone except Stella was ready. "Come on Stell your going to make us all late!" Called Bloom from the living room while waiting with the others.

"You can't rush perfection dawlings!" Stella shouted so that she could be heard over the noise her hairdryer was making.

Ten minutes later Layla and Musa barged into her room and were forced to drag Stella out so that they could go get breakfast before the beginning of the year assembly where miss. Farogonda talks about some of the things that will go on that year.

While the group walked down to the cafeteria Stella complained the whole time about her hair not being wavy enough but after the first 5 minutes the others were able to tune her out. By the time they got their breakfast and sat down to eat Stella realized nobody was paying attention and started to complain. They didn't know she even knew they weren't listening though because they were still tuning her voice out.

When breakfast was over and Stella had completed her ranting the six girls made their way to the assembly hall. "Good morning girls!" started miss. Farogonda. " This is a very important year for all of you! Your senior year at Alfea. This year you will learn about many new things like time travel and even how to transform into another person like professor Wizgiz does every year as Grizelda. Those are things saved for you girls. Now I am sure you girls are well aware of the rules by now but Grizelda is going to go over them once more anyway." Concluded Farogonda.

While Miss. G explained the rules and consequences of breaking them for what seemed like the billionth time the students all looked as bored as could be.

When she finally finished the headmistress stepped forward once again.

"Classes start tomorrow at 7:30 until then you are free to go but I would like to see the Winx Club girls in my office in ten minutes." with that said everyone but the Winx left the room to go hang out with their friends.

The fairies of Nature, liquids/morphix, music, technology, the sun and moon, And the dragon fire stayed seated for a few more minutes. They all had the same thing on their minds. 'What did the headmistress of Alfea want to talk to them about.

They just arrived yesterday. Even Stella could not have done something wrong that fast. Of course once that was brought into their conversation Stella got all defensive and they almost had to drag her out of the room so they would not be late.

The girls got there right on time. Tecna knocked on the door and they could hear carpogonia tell them to come in on the other side.

Bloom opened the door and they all walked in. "Hello girls it's good to see you again. Pleas have a seat." Greeted Farogonda.

"Its good to see you to miss.F." replied Flora.

"So why did you want to see us?" Asked Musa.

"Let me explain. I have called you girls here for two reasons. One, you girls have done suchan amazing job here at Alfea I would like to know if you girls would consider becoming teachers at Alfea once you have graduated!" Exclaimed Farogonda with a smile.

Flora's face lit up she no longer had to worry about missing the school she loves so much. Looking over to her friends she saw they were all smiling. It took only a minute for them to decide what they were going to do.

"We would love to become teachers." Layla answered for all of them.

"Wonderful!" Cheered the head of Alfea. "Now the other thing I would like to talk to you about." She sounded very serious but the smile on her face remained there.

"I am about to tell you something that not many people know. Only those who work as hard as you girls and are as brave and have done so much for the magic dimensions and those who live here are able to do this." She paused which made the girls want her to just get to the point already. Then she continued. "there is such thing as the mermaidix." the fairies were shocked and confused.

" What's a mermaidix?" Questioned Stella.

"The mermaidix is an extra transformation. It is not necessary for becoming a guardian fairy nor is it an easy thing to earn but you girls definitely have!" She said the last part with a large smile.

"That's really cool miss.F. but what does the mermaidix do exactly?" asked Bloom.

"Mermaidix is the ability to transform into a mermaid." the girls all were once again were shocked.

"Like I said not many people know about it and even fewer can earn it.

The heads of the magic dimension have given me permission to reward you girls with it. You deserve it after all of the amazing things you have done." After giving the girls a moment to let the new information sink in she took them outside and brought them to the lake.

They were told to stay still while she did the spell to give them their new powers. After she chanted the words the girls glowed and floated into the air.

When the glow faded they were now mermaids. They all had tails and the wings from their first transformation (links for the pictures of the transformation on my page).

"Wow this is amazing!" They all said in unison.

"I must warn you girls. With your new power will also come new challenges and responsibilities." Said Farogonda in.

"So everything is the same as usual?" Stella joked.

Everyone started laughing at this including the headmistress.


	3. Telling the Guys

_Hey so I'm writing this now to make sure there is a new chapter for you guys because of the hurricane Irene tomorrow I don't know when I'll be able to update again so this is a little treat._

"_Wow this is amazing!" Proclaimed Musa. _

"_I can't believe this!" Shouted Flora. _

"_We have mermaid tails!" Yelled Layla. _

"_Well I'm glad you girls like it." After miss. F. said this the girls flew to the ground and transformed back to normal._

"_Now before you go, whenever you want to use this transformation simply say 'Winx Mermaidix'."_

_Instructed Farogonda. _

_The girls thanked their principal and turned into their enchantix and took off to Red Fountain to show their boyfriends. It took them about five minutes until the school came into view and they started to fly lower until they were on the ground then went to find their favorite specialists. _

_The guys were in their dorm when they heard knocking. Brandon got up to see who it was. _

_When he opened the door he saw the girls but before he could say hi Stella leaped out from behind her friends practically going over their heads and almost made Brandon fall to the ground. _

_The rest of the boys got up to greet their girlfriends. _

_Each couple was talking quietly to themselves until Stella interrupted them all._

"_Ok enough chit chat time to get down to business." _

"_Um, Bloom what is she talking about?" asked sky to his girlfriend. The other guys asked similar things. They were clearly confused. _

_Without saying a word each girl grabbed their guys hand and brought them outside and to the lake. _

_When they got their they released the specialists hands and walk to the lake. They took a single look back before jumping into the water. _

_Obviously the guys thought they were crazy as they ran to the side of the lake._

_When the girls popped their heads up out of the water the frantic guys sighed with relief. After scaring their boyfriends the fairies laughed. Then yelled. "winx mermaidix!"_

_with that they glowed and it got so bright that the heroes in training had to cover their eyes. _

_When they were able to see what was in front of them they were amazed. The Winx Club girls now had tails along with their original fairy wings._

"_What happened to you girls?" Asked Helia. _

_Flora answered him. "Because of all of the brave and amazing things we did the heads of the magic dimension allowed miss.F to give us our mermaidix transformation." _

"_A what?" the guys asked in unison. _

"_Mermaidix." answered Tecna. _

"_What's that asked?" Asked Nabu. _

"_A mermaidix is a special transformation that only a few special fairies get and it turns us into mermaids." Layla informed them._

_After a moment of silence to take everything they just saw and heard in Riven said what he and his friends were thinking. "Awesome." _

_The girls laughed slightly while looking at their boyfriends faces. Satisfied with the reaction the mermaidix fairies got out of the water and transformed back._


	4. classes

Sorry this chapter is not very long but once it gets to a certain chapter (which should be pretty soon I think) most of them will be longer but that depends on what is going on and if I get another story idea I really want to do but I will write as much as possible.

The next morning classes started and the first class the winx had was with professor Wizgiz. He was one of their favorite teachers.

Like he does at the beginning of every year when Wizgiz walked into the room he was transformed to look like Grizelda and even though he does the same thing every year he still managed to trick a few of the girls.

When the class stopped laughing at the girls who fell for the joke Wizgiz got started by taking roll call.

"Clarice!"

"Here!"

"Alice!"

"Here!"

"Bloom! ….BLOOM!" the profesoor had to yell to get her attention.

She and the others were still talking about how cool their new powers were and how funny the looks on their boyfriends faces wee when they saw them. Mostly the second one.

However when he yelled Bloom jumped.

"Uh sorry professor here!"

When the embarrassed fairy sat back down she noticed Stella was laughing and gave an annoyed look.

She knew it would not stop her. And it didn't. She just kept laughing until she was called three times.

It was now Bloom's turn to laugh and she didn't hold back. Neither did the others. Not nearly as much as Bloom though.

The rest of the class went on without any more of the six friends getting humiliated in front of everyone.

When the bell rang to go to next classes the girls were asked to stay behind.

Well actually it was Bloom and Stella but the others stayed for moral support.

They were standing in the back of the classroom while the teacher was talking to the dragon fire and sun and moon fairies.

"Now girls I am aware it is only the first day of classes but that does not mean what we are doing is unimportant."

Stella was about to protest and point out that it was only roll call but Bloom realized what she was about to say and elbowed her to keep the girl quiet.

"Yes professor we'll pay more attention and we apologize. Right Stella."

"Ugh, yea ,sure." the blonde girl replied.

Bloom rolled her eyes at that comment along with the other girls who were able to hear every word that was said.

With that they all exited the room just in time to get to their next class.

" I can't believe you two managed to get into trouble during our first class before we even started the lesson." commented Musa.

"Yeah I think that's a new record any of us." added Layla.

"Actually they beat their previous record by one week, three days, two hours, and fort-seven seconds." Said Tecna.

They all started laughing except Tecna who was simply confused.

Flora had to point out that she is always exact on everything and it gets a little funny. Then she joined her friends and they were in a fit of laughter until they reached their appropriate classroom.


	5. break

Author notes: sorry it's been so long since I updated but school just started back up so I will be updating less often unfortunately.

"Finally I thought class would never end." Exclaimed Musa.

The girls nodded in agreement for the first day it was pretty tiring.

The group was walking around in Magix. Stella had dragged them all to the mall and now they were on their way to meet up with the guys.

As the boys came into view Stella started jumping excitedly. Tecna blushed when Timmy smiled at her and Riven Blushed when Musa smiled at him.

The rest of the girls and guys laughed slightly at their friends love struck behavior.

When they were close enough to say hello musa and Layla hardly gave anyone a chance to say a single syllable before pushing everyone into the dance club.

Once inside the morphix and music fairies dragged their boyfriends onto the dance floor. The rest of the group sat down at a table and talked to each other.

First the specialists talked about how codatorta made them wrangle the school dragons. It was exhausting.

Then Tecna and Flora told them how Bloom and Stella got in trouble during the first five minutes of class.

Bloom said one line about how it was because of the mermaid that she was so distracted.

However Stella of course went on and on about how it wasn't her fault.

After everyone left the table except Brandon he dragged Stella onto the dance floor just to get her to calm down.

When they exited the building the twelve teens were so tired they col;d go to sleep right there and then.

The group went their separate ways back to Alfea and Red Fountain.

When the girls entered the campus Grizelda headed straight to them. "Girls ms. Faragonda wants to see you in her office right away."

Author notes: I'm going to end it here for now hopefully my next chapter will be a bit longer but like I said I've been busy and my birthday is the 17th so I have to clean my room for my parties.


	6. mission

Author notes: Sorry it has been so long since my last update but I had major writers block but thanks to roxy fan 4 ever I am able to post a new chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who reviews my stories reading about what you think always makes me smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a few minutes the girls made it to headmistress Faragonda's office. Slowly Bloom opened the door

and one by one they walked inside. "Hello girls" greeted the head of Alfea. They replied with a hello then

got straight down to business. " We have been informed that strange things have been happening on the

planed Aquaria. We believe that there is another villain trying to steal the aquix. It is in a way like the codex.

If it falls into the wring hands they will be able to open a portal to truthix. Truthix is an even more powerful

place than realix. To help you on your mission princess Aquaris of Aquaria will assist you while there." Just

then a freshman fairy walked into view. " Hi I'm Aquaris." greeted the young fairy in training. The other

girls greeted her too and already Aquaris felt a sort of friendship with the six winx girls. "Ms. F will the boys

be coming with us on our mission?" asked Stella hopefully "I'm afraid not Stella the boys have some big

tests coming so they will not be joining you this time." the girls faces sunk. Flora noticed Aquaris looked

like she had been forgotten and starting to get upset. "Come girls lighten up Aquaris will be with us." Said

Flora Aquaris smiled. "Yea she'll be more fun than the guys!" added Layla. "More fun than what guys

exactly?" Layla froze for a second then turned around to see Ms. F had the boys on hologram. "Oh

nothing" said Layla as if nothing had happened. Everyone started laughing. "We just thought we would

say goodbye before you girls left but…" "…But it seems like we won't be missed at all." Riven finished for

Timmy. Once again the room was filled with laughter. After the boys said there goodbyes and the girls left

for their mission Faragonda looked out her window as they flew away. Their wings glistening in the

sunlight. She couldn't help but think about Flora and Layla. They had no idea no much danger they were in

but she decided to wait before telling them. Though she knew it was unavoidable and soon enough she

would have to tell them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author notes: thank you for reading and again I would like to give a special thanks to roxy fan 4 ever.


	7. new enemy

Author notes: sorry I meant to post this sooner but I haven't been feeling well and then I got busy with school work and everything, its been hectic but here it is.

When the girls got to the portal that would get them close to Aquaria they untransformed.

Flora and Stella with the help of Aquaris made the portal. The seven girls stepped through

and saw water for miles. Aquaris jumped into the water that they had to swim through to

get to Aquaria since she could breathe underwater. Next it was the winx's turn. "winx

mermaid!" they yelled in unison. The seven fairies swam through the ocean until finally

Aquaris led them to the surface. Aquaris stepped onto the land. She used a spell to dry

off. She had pale blue skin, wears a lavender dress with swirls on it, her shoes were white

heels, and her dark brown hair (lighter than Layla's and darker than Flora's) in a high

ponytail. Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Bloom changed back to normal and were

instantly dry. "Here we are. Welcome to Aquaria." Aquaris said smiling. The winx girls

looked around in amazement. Everything was gorgeous. As they walked to the palace

several people bowed and greeted the returning princess. Finally they arrived and a

servant led them to the throne room. When they finally made their way there Aquaris

walked up to her parents and hugged them. Once they parted the girls bowed to the king

and queen of Aquaria and were greeted by them. "Hello girls thank you for coming,"

queen Cora said. "We have heard many wonderful things about you." added King Chase.

"Thank you we will do everything we cn to get to the bottom of this and stop whoever is

responsible." responded Musa. The king and queen told them in more detail was

happening and then the fairies were off. Aquaris led them to the beaches of Aquaria. The

second most majestic in the magic dimension, Tides being the first. when they reached

the shores in the distance you could faintly see a man with a large scepter with a light

blue gem at the top. He was throwing blasts of magic in every direction.

As they approached the man they were able to make out a tail. He was a merman. Now

they just needed to find out what he wanted and why he was attacking Aquaria. The girls

new what they had to do next. They changed into their mermaid forms and jumped into

the water. " You stay here Aquaria. This could be dangerous." instructed Bloom. Aquaris

nodded her head as the winx swam out into the middle of the ocean where they will soon

meet their strongest enemy yet.


	8. Tritan

Author notes: Chapter 8 of winx mermaid is officially up!

As the girls swam underwater they noticed that there were no fish or other seas animals at

all. They all fled the area when the new villain came. When the girls approached him

from behind they flew up out of the water. "hey!" yelled Layla. The villain turned his

head to face the mermaid fairies. "well if it isn't the famous winx club I have been

expecting you." "And who exactly are you?" asked Flora not letting her guard down.

"why, I am Triton!" he said as a large wave crashed behind him. The six girls transformed

out of their mermaidix and into their enchantix. " Green luxuriant ivy!" yelled Flora

causing vines to grow and tie him up. "wave blast!" screamed layla sending large waves

at him. Before the attack hit him, Tritan broke free from the vines and dodged the attack.

Then jumped on a rock as he got legs. "So they are the ones I need." Tritan thought to

himself." "This is not over and I will find everything I need to open the portal to truthix!"

With that he left in puff of smoke. After sharing some confused looks Stella finally said

something. "What did he mean _everything _he needs? Isn't it only the aquix?" Stella asked

the others. " I don't know Stell? Something is going on and I for one plan on finding out

what it is." Bloom answered her best friend. Flora and Layla had a strange feeling since

they saw him and just couldn't shake it off. "Let's report back to Faragonda maybe she

can help us figure this out." suggested Tacna " And maybe tell us something she didn't

before." Added Musa. They once again transformed into mermaids and swam to the

beach front where Aquaris was waiting for them. "So what happened?" asked Aquaris.

Flora and Layla were still silent and almost completely forgotten by the rest of the

chatting group. While Aquaris was filled in on what just went down Flora and Layla were

too lost on thought to even realize that the others left. The best friends looked at each

other each with a worried look that let them both know they needed to talk about what

just happened. They reached the where they made the portal and Stella and Flora made it.

Then each girl stepped through and made their way back to Alfea to see the headmistress.

She needed to tell them what she was keeping secret and that would take them on another

long adventure.


	9. secret finally told

A/N: here is chapter 9 can't wait to write my next chapter! Thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for helping me with Aquaris' outfit idea.

When they stepped out of the portal everyone transformed. The winx into their enchantix

and Aquaris into her charmix. She had a sparkling green lime one strap on her left arm

and two light blue straps on her right shoulder. Her skirt came to her knees and has a slit

on the side to her mid-thigh. She wears short light blue boots with lime green heels. Her

arms are covered by bright green fingerless gloves that go to her elbow and a choker

necklace with a black strap and blue rain drop. Her charmix gem is a water droplet and

her pouch is a white cloud. They flew back to Alfea together with Layla and Flora in the

back following them from a distance. The two still could not think straight. They would

have flew into a building if they no longer saw the others and looked around to find them

flying higher than they were. After a little while longer they arrived at Aflea and

proceeded to Faragonda's office to ask her some questions and tell her what happened.

When they landed they went to her office knocked on the door and entered. "why hello

girls. How was your mission?" Ms.F asked the girls. "His name is Triton and actually

that's what we wanted talk to you about. Right before he left he told us he would be

back and get everything he needs but you only told us that he needs the aquix. What did

you not tell us?" asked Musa. "huh. I put this off as long as I could but it seems I must tell

you now. You see girls the aquix is not the only thing Triton needs to get to Truthix he

needs two specific fairies." there was a long pause before she finally looked the two

specific girls she was talking about in the eyes. "He needs Flora and Layla and he will do

whatever it takes to get them." Everyone in the room was stunned especially the best

friends who were in a lot of danger. This was new for all of them it was usually Bloom

that was the one in danger but nor the table is turned. "I understand if you girls would like

to be alone and need some time to think this over don't worry about going to classes

tomorrow you two and the rest of you can comfort your friends through this difficult time.

That will be all girls." they silently left the room and closed the door behind them. The

six friends forever walked to there room and there was not a sound to be heard. Flora and

Layla went straight to bed while the others sat down in the common room. They knew

they had to do something to help their friends and they also who two the best people to do

that were. They called the boys and arranged for them to meet them outside the black

forest to talk. The only thing they didn't tell them was what they were going to trakl about

or who it involved after the arrangements were made the rest of them retired off to bed

until the morning sun rose.


	10. here come the specialists

Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Bloom were up dressed and in the living area of their dorm.

Layla and Flora were still asleep and nobody wanted to wake them up but if they were

going to make their date with the boys then they had to so Stella and Musa went to get

Layla while Bloom and Tecna woke up Flora. It took them a few minutes after they woke

up to go through the events that happened yesterday and thinking about it made them sad

and scared. What were they supposed to do it is not everyday some evil man/merman is

after you so he can take over the entire magical dimension. They were informed that they

were meeting the guys so slowly got out of bed and got ready. They were worried about

how Helia and Nabu would react to this. They would just have to wait and see. When

they finished they started walking in silence out of the building and out to the woods

where the boys would soon meet them. After a few minutes of waiting they heard the leva

bikes of their favorite heroes and sawn them zooming by until they were in front of them.

The girls ran up to their boyfriends except Layla and Flora. They were in a daze and

didn't even notice the guys had arrived. Their guys got off their bikes and walked up to

them they seemed slightly worried at the behavior their girls were displaying. Something

was up. "What's wrong Flora?" asked Helia. She didn't respond "Layla are you okay?"

Nabu asked. Layla was silent. The two girls had their heads down and didn't look at

anyone. "what's going on?" asked Brandon. "well that's why we needed to see you

guys." started Stella they all walked deeper into the forest to a more secluded area. Flora

and Layla now had their heads up but walked slowly in the very back and said nothing.

When they stopped Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Bloom turned so they were mainly facing

Flora, Layla, Helia, and Nabu. "You know about our mission to Aquaria but you don't

know what happened when we were there." said Bloom. Right before Triton the villain

we were fighting left he to us he would be back and get _everything_ he needs." continued

Stella. "But I thought that he only needed the aquix." said Riven. "That's what we

thought too until we got back and went to see Ms.F "Musa answered. "That's when she

told us that he didn't only need the aquix but two other things specifically two fairies."

Tecna could not bring herself to say the rest so she nodded her head toward Flora and

Layla. The boys knew exactly what they were saying and were shocked that it was them

that were in danger since they too were used to it being Bloom that the evil guys always

wanted. Helia and Nabu turned to see their girlfriends starting to tear up. "It is going to be

okay." said Helia. "We would never let anything happen to you girls." said Nabu.

"Never." added Helia. The girls hugged their boyfriends for a long moment before letting

go. The group decided to go into Magix to get their minds off everything that has been

going on. Everybody got on the leva bikes and drove into town then walked to their

favorite café. When they were walking Flora pulled Layla to the side as the others

continued. "Do you feel it too?" She asked the princess of Andros. "You mean that

something really bad is going to happen? Yea and it's starting to creep me out." Layla

answered. "Me too." the nature fairy told her friend. They stood there looking at each

other worriedly for a while until they heard something. "flora." "Layla" the two heard

they turned around and saw Helia and Nabu coming towards them. "where did you girls

go we were looking for you?" asked Nabu. They hesitated unsure whether the should tell

them or not. "um we will tell you and the others later lets just relax for now.." suggested

Flora. "yea, we'll tell you and the ithers when we get back to Alfea let's just have some

fun." said Layla. Though the boys belived it the girls knew they would not be able to

relax they were far to worried about what has been happening and what will happen. They

had lunch and then the guys brought the fairies back to their school. "So what were you

girls going to tell us?" asked Nabu. "umm, well," they said. Neither of them new what to

say. "*sigh* we feel like something very baad is going to happen." Flora said "And very

soon." Layla told them. Just after they said that Grizelda once again came up to them and

this time asked both the boys and girls to go to Faragonda's office. Layla and Flora

looked at each other both thinking the same thing. "This is it." they new there feeling

were rightnand they were about to go on another mission.


	11. to Lynphea

Here it is chapter 11

Everyone raced to Faragonda's office with Flora and Layla leading the way. When they

reached the office they burst open the doors and ran in. "good you're here." said the

headmistress as everyone else entered the room. "I'm sure the girls have told you boys

about what happened on their last mission and now there is another one for all of you."

she said. "Will Aquaris be coming with us?" asked Musa. "No she was called back home

to discus what they would do to stop Triton." she answered. "So where are we going?"

asked Flora. Faragonda paused unsure of how to say what she was about to. "Triton is on

Lynphea." Flora didn't know how to react. She was frozen all she could think of was her

home being attacked by that monster. Layla walked up and put her hand on her friends

shoulder and Helia took her hand and said. "Don't worry Flora. We will stop him."

determination was burning in his eyes. He hated how upset his flower was and wanted it

to end. Flora took a deep breath. "Come on lets go o Lynphea." with that she left the

room, her friends in tow. They went to the quad where she and Stella made another

portal. After walking through it the gang emerged on Lynphea. Not only did Flora's heart

break at the scene in front of her but she was also getting very weak. The trees were

burned, the grass was dead, the plants in immense pain, and everything seemed so evil.

She couldn't take anymore and fainted. Helia caught her as she fell and they brought her

back to her palace ( I know in some versions of the show flora is not a princess but in my

story). When Flora finally woke up she was panting and sweat was running down her

forehead. Everyone was in the room waiting for her to awaken. All eyes were in her.

There was worry in all of them since they got her to her room she kept tossing and turning

even screaming one. "Flora what's wrong?" asked Musa. "I'm not sure I had a nightmare

that that." a tear rolled down her eye as she continued. "I was evil and I was attacking you

guys then you were all unconscious and I walked away smiling an evil smile with Triton

and, and it was horrible it felt so evil and so real." she started crying now tears cascading

down her sad tan face. "It's okay Flora you know you would never do that to us." said

Helia. "But what if I get controlled like Bloom did?" "Then we will reverse it like I did

with Bloom." said Sky. "Exactly your like a little sister to us Flora (except Helia

obviously) we would never let anything happen to you." said Riven. Flora smiled. She

had really great friends. "Than you." she said as the girls went into a group hug when they

separated Helia walked up to her and put his arm around her. She laid her head on him

and instantly felt better. Flora looked around her room at all the dead and in pain plants

but was determined to fix everything. First they had to find Triton and stop him before he

could do any more damage. It was late now so they decided to start searching in the

morning. Flora showed the guys to the guest rooms and Tecna used a spell to make

Flora's room big enough to fit five more beds so all the girls would stay in her room.

Flora was the last one to fall asleep because she was still worried about what she had

dreamt about before. When her eyes finally shut for the night she fell into a dreamless

sleep. The next morning she was the first one up like she usually is followed by Layla,

Helia, Nabu, Bloom, Brandon, Timmy, Tecna, Riven, Sky, Musa, and lastly Stella. Well

technically Stella didn't wake up they had to drag her out of bed until they accidentally

made her fall and hit the floor. Then she was up and mad. They ate breakfast then go

ready and went on their way to find Triton.


	12. here we go

They split into two groups group one consisted of Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Musa, and Riven who were

going to search the east side of Lynphea. Group two consisted of Tecna, Timmy, Stella, Brandon, Bloom,

and Sky. They would search west side. Once one group found something they would contact the others then

they would meet up and come up with a plan. Group two searched everywhere but had no luck. They looked

everywhere they could. In caves, over the water, the girls even searched underwater. Group one searched in

the many forests, in the towns, the girls searched underwater two. Almost everywhere. Some of them were

about to give up when Flora had one last idea. She led everyone to a cave deep inside the biggest forest of

Lynphea. After almost thirty minutes of walking they finally found what they were looking for. Cautiously

Flora stepped toward it unsure of what she would face when they entered. To her surprise she heard

weeping. It sounded so familiar. It was a little girl. Suddenly Flora ran into the cave and followed the sound

of a crying little girl. The others chased after her incase Triton was in there so she would have to face him

alone. At the same time Musa sent a sonic message to Tecna telling her their coordinates. Then Riven

stayed behind to wait for them. Flora had almost ran out of sight when she suddenly stopped. There was a

wall everyone was confused. Except for her she through her hands up in the air. Flora closed her eyes and

concentrated hard on something then green sparkles started coming from her hands. She placed them on the

wall and they turned pink. After a few more seconds she backed away and the wall moved! The princess of

Lynphea ran inside the new entrance. It didn't take long for the others to start following her. As they got

farther the quiet weeping got louder. While they were running after their friend Tecna contacted Musa

telling them they were on their way and she told her how to find them. "Huh!" Flora gasped at what she saw

when they turned one last corner. She dropped to the ground in front of a cell that held her little sister Rose

who had been crying. She hugged her through the bars then stood up. "Don't worry Rose I will get you out

of there." Said Flora confidently. Before doing anything else she looked around and was heart broken at

what she was seeing. Her parents and the people of Lynphea were all in cells. "Don't worry I'll get you all

out of here. She transformed into her enchantix and started blasting at the lock on her sisters cell. Nothing

happened. She kept trying and trying but it didn't work." Flora there must be dark magic on the locks." said

Musa. "So maybe some fairy dust will work." Layla told her. "That's it Layla you're a genius!" she got right

to work. Flora took her fairy dust pendant from her neck and flew up to the top of the cave. She poured it

around her in the shape of a flower (as seen in the show when she opens the bottle). Then she fluttered her

wings and the dust fell onto the lock and it broke. Helia opened the door and Rose walked out. She smiled

as she looked up at her big sister flying from cell to cell freeing her parents and her people. The others did

the same as Helia as Flora used her fairy dust. By the time they finished Riven and the others caught up to

them. After explaining how they found everyone here they realized something or rather someone was still

missing. They had no idea where Triton was. That is until they heard a loud crash from behind them. Triton

knew they were there and had caved everyone in. Rose ran to her sister she was shaking with fear. "It's ok

sweetie everything will be fine." Flora tried to comfort her. She brought her to their parents then turned to

her friends. They got the message and transformed. Together they held hands and chanted a spell they had

just learned from professor Avolon. With us together as one get everyone out of here into the light of the

sky. Then they hummed and concentrated hard until they and everyone else was transported out of the cave.

The girls were now exhausted. They had used a lot of energy to get everyone to safety. But there mission

was still far from over. Flora said goodbye to her family then she and the others went to find Triton. It was

as if he wanted them to find him because he left a trail of water leading them to the ocean. From there the

girls turned into their mermaidix and put a spell on the boys so they could breathe underwater. He didn't

want to make it too easy for them because when they got to the entrance of the cave he was hiding out in.

the specialists took care of them while the girls went ahead. Once the monsters were defeated they would

meet up at the entrance. No one wanted to face him alone. The girls had to actually find the entrance so they

searched until they came across a wall of what looked like coral. Tecna swam forward and scanned it while

Layla and Flora examined it more closely. When Tecna told them nothing was wrong with it the others

started examining it too. They had to find out how to get in. they didn't know how or why but Flora and

Layla knew he was in there. Layla swam down to the bottom of the wall while Flora went to the top. There

they found two holes. One in the shape of a bubble and one in the shape of a flower. They had an idea of

what to do next. Layla made a ball of morphix and stuck it in and Flora made a flower and put it in the

indentation. As soon as both were in the wall separated in half. The girls swam through and up to the top.

By the time they got up and transformed back to normal the boys had caught up with them. Together they

walked through yet another cave until they heard him around the corner. He was talking about how he

couldn't wait until he got what he needed and got into truthix. Flora and Layla got nervous hearing him talk

about that . Their boyfriends put their arms around them to remind the girls they are not alone everyone

there; all there friends were there to help them. That made them feel more confident and they were ready.

Everyone walked out where Triton could clearly see them. "Well, well ,well look who it is the princes of

this little planet and her friends. Oh and look the other princess I need is here to . But." He paused. "She

will have to wait. If I take you both now it just wont be as fun." he said smirking evilly. His voice was so

cold it reminded them of Icy and the rest of the Trix. "your not taking anyone!" yelled Riven. He was sick

of this guy. The guys took out their weapons and the fairies transformed. They flew up with their enchantix

wings shimmering. Triton who was currently in the water with a tail jumped onto a rock and before he came

in contact with it had legs. Everyone got into a fighting stance ready for anything. Triton made a dark

energy ball in his hand and threw it at Stella. She was out. He knocked her against a wall and Brandon

rushed to her aid. He was stronger than they thought. Things just got a lot more interesting.


	13. she's gone

A/N Sorry this chapter short the next one will be longer

With Stella out cold and Brandon taking care of her the remaining teens were about to attack when Triton

threw another energy ball hitting Bloom this time. Sky was mad and swung his sword at him but he avoided

it. Musa used her strongest attack against him. "Sonic Boom!" she yelled. He was hit by it full power but it

didn't have any effect on him. She was speechless. He sent another attack right back at her. She was now

unconscious and Brandon, Sky, and Brandon were with their girlfriends. Triton was tired of this and wanted

to get it over with already. He concentrated and put all of his energy into his attack. When he finally

released it the entire cave shook sending everyone flying into walls. They were all out cold. He laughed. It

was so evil. He basked in his victory over the famous winx and their hero boyfriends. Even he was shocked

at how easy it was. When he finished gloating he jumped toward the nature fairy. "I cant wait to turn you

evil then the truthix power will be mine as soon as I get your little friend and the aquix. Hahaha." he said.

After he said that Helia started to slightly wake up. He saw as Triton picked Flora up and started to walk

away with her. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. Should have done more to keep her safe. These things

kept going through his mind. It was his fault she was gone. He could have saved her. But he didn't. then he

passed back out. He was too weak. His love was gone and there was nothing he could do. The worst part

was he knew the only Triton would be able to get her to work with him was by turning her evil. The next

time he saw her she wouldn't be Flora. She would be evil. Just like Bloom was. The worst thing of all was

she wouldn't remember him. He felt bad enough already. Coming to this realization was torture. A few

hours later everyone woke up. They felt horrible and that was just how their bodies felt. Knowing their

friend was gone was even worse. They sadly left the cave how they came. The girls turned into their

mermaid and put a spell on the boys. When the got to land it was still silent just like it had been when they

realized Flora was gone after they woke up. Everyone was worried about Helia the most. He didn't make

eye contact or even glance at anyone. When they made the portal it was harder without Flora. She was

better than anyone else at it. They walked out into the Alfea campus and headed straight to Faragandas

office to tell her the bad news. They told her what happened and you could see the sadness in her eyes about

her being gone but tried her best not to show it. She had to be strong for her students. "Now that we know

how strong he is we will be better prepared for the future." she said to them. They were dismissed and the

boys went back to Redfountain. Helia was still upset. His friends tried to cheer him up but they all knew it

would take a while. They also knew the only way to _really fix him was to get Flora back .they all needed _

_and missed her. They would get through this and in the end everything would be all right. They just had to _

_wait and have hope in themselves and each other._


	14. dark Flora

Here it is chapter 14

Flora woke up in a dark cave. She was terrified. After examining the area she came to the

realization she wasn't going to be able to get out of here easily. She was tied down to a

table and couldn't move. She struggled as much as she could but to no avail. Then Triton

walked and saw her trying to escape. "Hahaha! Foolish girl you cant escape me." his

voice was so menacing it made the frightened fairy shiver. He could see the fear in her

eyes and it only made him laugh more. "once I turn you evil I wont have any problems

getting your friend and the aquix." he told her. "And why is that?" she asked with disgust

in her voice. "That my sweet fairy is because you have the strongest powering the

universe, the power of nature." he saw the confused look on her face. He continued to

explain. "most people think that the dragon fire is the strongest power in the universe but

that is wrong. When you unleash the power of nature nothing can stop you. There is

nothing more powerful. And that is exactly what you are going to do." he told her. She

knew what was coming. He was going to turn her into evil Flora then make her attack her

own friends and make her help him steal the aquix. Her nightmare was coming true he

was going to have control over her and she was going to hurt her friends. The nature fairy

started to tear up. It wasn't long before the tears were running freely down her face. He

stepped toward her and said a spell. She couldn't make out the word though. It was some

ancient language nut it ended with him pointing his hands at her and black smoke full of

negative energy engulfing her. She tried to fight it but it was no use. The evilness was too

strong she was being taken over and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Triton saw

she was trying to resist it. "Try all you want but there is nothing you can do now fairy." it

wasn't long before the smoke cleared and Flora was in her enchantix. However it wasn't

her normal enchantix. Instead of pink and light colors at the top it was dark red and

different shades of back. Her tiara was black with a dark purple gem in the center and the

same with her shoes. Her gloves were dark red. Flora's wing were now, instead of pink

green and yellow, red black and grey. She was barely recognizable. Triton released Flora

and she flew up to the ceiling. Negative energy coming from the sparkles falling from her

wings. She flew down and took Tritons hand and he led her to her new room. It was very

dark and gloomy. Inside she knew this wasn't her but the evil had taken her over and she

wasn't strong enough to fight it off. She needed her friends more than ever now, but she

didn't even know where she was. How could her friends find her? The next time she saw

her friends would not be a happy meeting. She would be fighting them even though deep

inside her was still good. Just then Triton came to her room. "I just wanted to let you

know we will be attacking Andros tomorrow and then we will have the kingdoms

princess and be one step closer to ruling the entire magic dimension." they both started

laughing . Flora wished she could stop but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do

now. Triton left her to rest before they started their attack. Now all she could do deep

inside her was hope her friends could snap her out of this.


	15. when on Andros

Faragonda had called the girls into her office and had Saladin's office on hologram where he had gathered

the boys. They had just gotten new information from Andros and needed to send them on another mission.

Faragonda told them all about what they were going to do next. "Triton is attacking Andros." she paused

and looked down then said. "And Flora is with him." everyone went wide-eyed. They didn't waste any time.

The guys were at Alfea to pick up the girls in a few minutes. It took them about thirty minutes to get there.

When they arrived first they went to the palace to fill the king and queen in on what was going on then they

were off to where Triton and Flora were. They were all worried. Nobody had any idea what to expect when

they saw their friend. When they finally reached them they were horrified. She was throwing energy blasts

all over and had an evil grin on her face. It was so unlike her. She looked so different as dark Flora.

Everyone was speechless. Layla couldn't take this anymore. Not only had that monster taken her best friend

and turned her evil but now he was making her attack her home. She was not going to take it anymore.

"Triton!" Layla called his name with anger in her voice and pure hatred burning in her eyes. The other girls

flew up after her and the boys were on large stone pillars thanks to Nabu's magic. They were all ready but

know matter how ready they were it would be hard for them to fight their friend. Triton smiled at them then

vanished. He had left Flora to fight for him. The group was frozen. The last thing they wanted to do was

hurt their friend but realized they had to when she started throwing energy blasts at them. At first they just

dodged her attacks but couldn't keep that up forever. Finally Bloom sent a fire blast at her but she stopped

the attack before it came into contact with her. This time she used her strongest attack on Flora but she did

the same thing. Bloom didn't know what to do now. Before she could do anything else Flora sent her own

attack at her. Bloom was knocked against the stone pillar Nabu was on and he was able to make another one

before she fell into the water. Sky jumped down to get to her. He signaled that she was fine and they turned

their attentions back to Flora. Now Stella was blasting at her and she ended with same fate as Bloom.

Getting slammed against a pillar. She landed next to Bloom and Brandon went to check on her. There was

no holding back now. They couldn't. What they were doing had no effect on her. Now the guys tried swing

their swords at her(except Helia and Nabu). It didn't take long for Flora to take them out too. Now it was

only Musa, Tecna, Layla, Nabu, and Helia. Now Musa and Tecna had to go against her. "Sonic blast!"

"Digital wave!" they yelled. Flora got knocked back a few feet but nothing more. It didn't phase her at all.

Now she sent another attack at them. They were out too. "Nabu get me closer to Flora!" Helia called to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes. Maybe I can try talking to her." "Okay." Nabu said not completely sure it

would work. He moved the slab of stone Helia was on over toward Flora. "Flora listen to me. You have to

fight this. This isn't you. The real you would never do this to your friends. Look around, your hurting

them." Helia said. Those words got to Flora and she stopped. "Come on Flora! You can do it!" Flora was so

confused. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly Triton appeared behind her. "You will not take her back!"

Triton put his hands on Floras head and sent dark energy through her again. When he moved away she

looked at Helia but it wasn't how she usually looked at him. She never looked at him before. Her eyes were

full of hatred and annoyance. Whenever they were together her eyes were full of love and compassion. She

put her hands in front of her and blasted Helia. Hard. He fell of the pillar and into the water. Layla changed

into her mermaidix and dove into the water. She swam as fast as she could until she reached him. When she

got a hold of him she swam to the surface and into the air then dropped him off with the other knocked out

specialists and Fairies that Nabu was protecting from Flora. Then she changed back into her enchantix and

flew up to Flora. Flora was about to attack her but Layla got a shield up just in time. Flora delivered blast

after blast not giving Layla a chance to defend herself. Eventually Flora ignored Layla long enough for her

to catch her breth while she attacked Nabu. He was out fast. Now Layla was the only one left. Flora

gathered her power and blasted Layla out of the sky where Triton caught her. Then he and Flora left with an

unconscious Layla. Leaving everyone else to wake up and find out what happened on their own.


	16. changing Layla

When the remaining ten fairies and specialists woke up they looked around to find nothing. There was no

sign of where Triton, Flora, and Layla were. Now both Helia and Nabu were heartbroken. Helia wasn't able

to get Flora back and Nabu wasn't able to save Layla. They went back to the ship and flew home. When

they arrived at Alfea they once gain went to Faragonda's office to tell her the bad news. She was again sad

that now two of her students were gone but still kept strong. The guys said goodbye to the girls and went

back to red fountain. When they arrived Codatorta told them Saladin wanted to talk to them. They walked to

his office. They all looked at the ground. They were upset that they lost their friends but Sky, Brandon,

Riven, and Timmy were really worried about Helia and Nabu. This was killing them. Some evil villain had

kidnapped their girlfriends and either already had or is going to turn them evil. They already had to fight

Flora. Not only did they fail miserably but now they would have to fight Triton, Flora, and Layla. To keep

the aquix safe. They were starting to doubt they would be able to do it. When they reached his office

Timmy knocked on the door then they all entered. "Hello boys. Ms. Faragonda told me what happened and

I am very sorry but we cannot give up. You will be able to turn the girls back to normal. All is not lost when

the time comes you will change the girls back. However for the time being you must be focused on the

problem at hand. Triton and sadly the girls will go after the aquix and you and the rest of the girls must

protect it at all costs. Even if it involves Flora and Layla." Nabu and Helia's heads shot up when they heard

that. "What!" they yelled in unison. "I'm sorry boys but if Triton gets into truthix he can get the ultimate

power and it would be catastrophic and we simply cannot allow that to happen. They looked back down for

a moment then left the room and walked silently back to their dorm. The four boys still in the office didn't

say anything. They didn't know what to say. They didn't want to hurt their friends but they also couldn't let

Triton take over the magical universe. Saladin dismissed them and they too walked to their dorm. By the

time they got to their rooms Nabu and Helia were already in their room and they others didn't want to

bother them so they just went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Layla woke up in a dark room. She didn't know where she was. She struggled against the chains that held

her against a wall but it was no use. As she was trying to break free she heard an evil giggle. "Oh Layla

don't bother you will never escape." said the voice. "Come out Flora!" Flora did so and walked in front of

Layla still in her dark enchantix. "I must admit Layla it was harder to capture you than I thought it would

be. But look around you are here and soon you will join me and Triton and we will take over the magical

universe." "Stop this Flora. You're my best friend I cant let you do this you have to fight it." "Oh Layla."

another voice was now entering the room. "Don't you see I have complete control over her there is nothing

you or any of your little friends can do." Triton said as he came into view and put his hand on flora's

shoulder. "Get away from her!" Layla was furious. "Don't worry Layla you will join her very soon. Just like

with Flora a puff of smoke engulfed Layla. When it cleared she was in her dark enchantix. Instead of blue,

pink, yellow, and green it was dark purple and different shade of grey. Her head piece was black. Her shoes

were black and red. Finally her wings instead of green and pink were black and red. She too was now evil.

Triton released her from the chains and she walked over next to Flora. Triton now only needed one more

thing. And they would go after it soon. Just as Flora Layla knew this was wrong but the evil in her was now

too strong. She couldn't contain it and was now helping Triton. She was sad inside she wanted to be with

Nabu. They just had to change back. They had to. Layla had faith in the others and Flora did too. They

would rescue them. They just hoped their friends weren't too late. They didn't even know how strong they

were. How are their friends supposed to help them if they cant even control what they do. The two evil

fairies walked to their rooms to rest. They were going to need some rest if they were going to have to fight

their friends again and who knows who else.


	17. protect the aquix!

The girls and guys were packing their things. Triton, Flora, and Layla would attack Aquaria soon and they

had to be ready. To ensure they were there when they needed to be they would be staying with Aquaris at

the Aquaria palace. Aquaria knew they were coming but didn't know it would be without Flora and Layla.

In just a short time she grew the closest to them. Her parents and the rest guards knew but thought it would

be best if the others told her the news. The boys flew to Alfea in one of the red fountain crafts and when

they landed helped the girls load their things onto the ship then were off. The girls were trying to figure out

how they were going to tell Aquaria what happened while the boys flew the ship. It was a long ride. It took

them a few hours before they got to the large body of water they had to go through to get to Aquaria. "Winx

mermaidix!" the girls yelled. When they were in their mermaidix they floated in the air for a few seconds

then dove into the water. When they brought their heads above the water they spelled the boys so again they

could breathe underwater. Then the boys jumped in and everyone started swimming. After a few minutes

they reached their destination. The girls flew out of the water and onto land. As they touched the ground

they changed back. When the boys got out they used their magic so they weren't soaking wet. Everyone

walked to the palace. Upon their arrival Aquaris ran to greet them ." Hi girls. Hello specialists." said the

princess. "Hello." they all greeted. "Aquaris this is Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Riven, Nabu, and Helia." Stella

introduced pointing to each of the boys. "Nice to meet you." Aquaris looked around the group. "Where are

Flora and Layla?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other and then at Helia and Nabu who didn't move.

"Let's go inside and talk." suggested Musa. Aquaris lead them to the living room. There they all sat down

and prepared to tell Aquaris the bad news. "Aquaris we have some bad news." sad Bloom. Aquaris had a

'what's wrong' expression on her face. "You see when we got back to Alfea after our first mission with you

we went to see headmistress Faragonda. Like we told you before Triton said he would be back and get

everything he needs so we asked her if she new anything about it. She did." said Tecna. "She told us that in

order to get to Truthix he not only needed the aquix but two fairies. The two fairies were Flora and Layla."

Stella sighed. "Then he attacked Lynphea and held Flora's family and entire kingdom captive in a cave.

After we freed them he tried to trap everyone but with magic we were all able to escape. So the citizens and

royal family went back home we went to find Triton. We had to go through the ocean to find where he was

hiding and when we got there at first we didn't know that was it. Then Flora and Layla made flower and

morphix bubble and placed them into indentations in the wall like keys. When we got in we found Triton it

was a long battle and in the end not only did we lose but he took Flora." explained Bloom. "we went back to

Alfea then a few days later we were told he was attacking Andros so we went there next. When we found

Triton he wasn't alone. Flora was with him and he turned her evil. So now we had to fight our best friend.

She took most of us out quickly then only a few were left. Helia tried talking to her to get her to snap out of

it and it was working until Triton came. He made Flora evil again and she attacked Helia. He almost drown

but then Layla changed into her mermaidix and saved him. Then brought him to Nabu who was protecting

us from her because we were all unconscious. Then her and Layla stated fighting. Layla could barely keep

up. When Layla stopped fighting to catch her breath it was Flora's chance to take Nabu out. So now it was

only her and Layla. It didn't take long for her to get Layla then she and Triton left with Layla. Now he is

sure to have turned her evil." everyone looked down. "You mean we are going to have to fight Flora and

Layla too?" asked Aquaris with tears forming in her eyes. The group nodded. There was a few minutes of

silence before Aquaris showed everyone to their rooms and they went to bed. It had been a few days since

the group had gotten to Aquaria and there was still no sign of Triton or the changed fairies. Until now. They

were outside talking when one of the palace guards to everyone they had spotted Triton. They got right to

action. The winx, specialists, Aquaris, and the palace guards made there way to the front of the palace

where Triton would soon be. The fairies transformed and the specialists and guards got out their weapons.

In no time at all Triton came into view. The fairies flew into the air and got their magic ready as the others

got into a fighting stance. They had to protect the aquix. At any costs. Triton flew a few yards in front of

them then stopped (I didn't mention this before but he can fly) the winx looked around but couldn't see

Flora and Layla anywhere. They were didn't like this something was wrong. However before they could

have anymore time to think about it Triton attacked. The battle was on. There were guards running at him in

every direction. Shooting arrows and firing blasters. It held him back but hardly. The fairies blasted their

magic at him again and again but it didn't do much damage. "something is very wrong." thought Musa.

"HUH!" she gasped. "Girls we have to go!" she said to the others. "What?" they all said at the same time.

"did anyone else notice that Flora and Layla are missing. Why would Triton come without them unless he's

just a distraction." the others gasped as they realized what she was talking about. They flew down to tell the

specialists and then they all ran/flew to the chamber where the aquix was held. When they got there they

saw Flora and Layla both in dark enchantix. They were trying to steal the aquix! Both Helia and Nabu's

hearts sunk even lower than they already had. They couldn't believe their eyes nor could any of their

friends. "You two have to stop this!" said Timmy getting their attention. They whipped their heads toward

the group then began laughing manically. "Don't you see there is nothing you can do now we are about to

get the aquix and you cant stop us." said Layla. "Layla you have to stop this isn't you. don't you see. Your

being controlled." Nabu tried to reason with her. "Stop it." she yelled. "Nabu I think your getting to her."

Sky told him. "your right. Layla your better than this you would never steal anything and you would never

go against your friends." "I said stop it!" she screamed. Flora was watching everything that was going on

and she also saw that Layla was weakening. "That's enough!" Flora shouted. Then she sent a powerful blast

of energy at Nabu knocking him down. "Flora enough! don't you see your hurting the people you care about

that's not like you. The real you is still there you have to find her." Helia was trying to get closer to her but

didn't want her to blast him back too. "I've had enough!" Flora said. She and Layla held hands and stuck

their free hand in front of them. They were going to attack. The four winx girls who were still good and

Aquaris flew in front of the boys and made a shield. They kept it up as long as they could but the magic they

were getting hit with was too powerful and they lost strength in the shield and got hit with the attack. While

everyone was currently too weak Flora and Layla grabbed the aquix and in a poof they were gone. Not long

at all after the girls left the rest of the teens had enough energy to get up and for some of them even open

their eyes. They looked around and their friends were gone they failed. They went back out to the front

where the saw many injured or knocked out guards scattered around the palace grounds. The only thing

missing was Triton he had left with Layla and Flora. Everyone was down. They all went home except for

Aquaria who had to stay to discuss the problem at hand. She wanted to go with her friends but it was her

duty as a princess to stay and help her kingdom. The others went back to the ship and headed home to

Magix. They all headed to the headmistress' office where she had called Saladin on hologram. That way

they only had to tell them what happened once. They didn't know what happened but they knew it wasn't

good. They told them exactly what happened. Every single detail. When they finished the school heads

looked at each other then looked to their students. "You still have one more chance." said Faragonda. Then

Saladin cut in. "If you can get to them when they go to Truthix then you will have one final chance to turn

the girls back just like you did with Bloom." Hearing that gave them hope something they hadn't had in a

while and really needed. Now they had to prepare for the absolute worst. The only thing keeping them filled

with just an ounce of spirit during this hard time was the hope that they still had a chance to get their friends

back.


	18. got a plan

Musa, Tecna, Stella, and Bloom were working harder than ever. Faragonda temporarily changed their

classes so they would have advanced fighting skills. Most with Grizelda. So they would be ready when

Triton tried to go to Truthix. They trained all day. It was exhausting but if it meant getting their friends back

they would do it. At the end of each day they slowly walked back to their dorm half-asleep. The boys did

the same they would train all day with Codatorta then dragged themselves to their rooms. One night Sky

was talking with Nabu and Helia in their room. "Sky how did you change Bloom back when Darker was

controlling her." asked Nabu. He didn't join the team until the next year. "Well I just talked to her. I said

things that really meant a lot to both of us and what I said really hit her and she turned back." he replied.

"But if you want to do the same to Flora and Layla you have to make sure Triton isn't around." said Riven

who had overheard the conversation from the doorway. He walked in and sat in a chair against the wall.

"He's right." said Helia who had just spoken for the first time since they got back from training. Everyone

looked at him. "When we were on Andros and I started talking to Flora she stopped. She seemed confused

like she knew she didn't want to do what she was doing but couldn't stop. Triton saw that and then he

popped up behind her. He knew her good was breaking free so he made her even more evil." "that's it!"

Nabu exclaimed jumping up. "What's it?" asked Sky. "Their right. Flora was breaking free but then Triton

interfered with it. If he is distracted then maybe we can have a chance to talk to them and get them back to

their normal selves." Nabu smiled as he finished explaining his idea. "That's a great idea! But how will we

do it?" Helia asked. "We can figure that out with the girls tomorrow." suggested Riven. "I'll call Bloom

right now." said Sky as he left the room .Riven followed him out then went to bed. Helia and Nabu were

happier than they had been for a while. They were determined to get their girlfriends back. They wouldn't

stop until they did. The next day they all met up at the park to figure out what they were going to do. Nabu

explained his plan and they tries to figure out how they would do it. They weren't sure what they should do.

What if Triton defeated them? Then what? After a lot of debating they decided that first they would make

sure Triton was away from Flora and Layla. Next the girls would use their fairy dust and hopefully weaken

him. Then the girls would take turns attacking him with everything they have. When they are all defeated if

Layla and Flora are not turned back to normal yet the boys would attack him. While that was happening

Helia and Nabu would be trying to talk to Flora and Layla. They had their plan now and just had to wait

until they had to put it into action. They talked for a bit longer to make sure everyone understood the plan

thoroughly then went to Alfea to see if Faragonda had any news on Triton and the girls. Their question was

answered as soon as they walked on campus when Grizelda came to tell them they found Triton and had to

go to ms. Faragonda's office for the details then go off on their next mission. They ran to the office and

burst open the door Faragonda quickly told them where they had to go. The group didn't even waste time

going outside and made a portal back to Aquaria in Faragonda's office. They were nervous because without

Aquaris and Flora because it's Aquaris' home and Flora is the best at making portals they might have not

gotten it right. But with their determination the four girls left made the portal and everyone went through.

When they got out they were in front of an ocean they had to go through to get to the portal to truthix.

Aquaris was there to guide them. The girls turned into their mermaidix. Aquaris jumped in the water.

Finally the girls spelled the boys and for hopefully the last time they went to go find Triton.


	19. This is it

A/N: sorry the chapter is short but there are certain parts I want to keep together and this is one of them.

They were swimming as fast as they could. Luckily Triton didn't think to have any monsters stop them on

their way to the cave the portal was in but he did have a few right outside it. They were sea monsters and

they were ferocious. "Don't worry guys I got this" said Aquaris. "We can't leave you alone with these

things!" Stella yelled. "Don't worry I won't be alone." She assured them. After saying that she summoned

the creatures of the sea and they attacked the monsters. With them distracted the rest of them were able to

get in. when they were in they saw Flora and Layla in their mermaidix. It wasn't their normal mermaidix

though. Flora's tail was blood red with black areas. Her wings were black along with the flower in her hair

attached to a red headband. Her top, jewelry, and flower in her waist were grey. Layla had a black and grey

tail with parts red. Her wings were grey. Her top was black and finally her head piece and jewelry were red.

(links to the looks are on my profile). They smiled evilly at them and it made their friends shiver. They

knew they would have to fight them and they also knew Triton was using them as a distraction while he got

everything ready for them to open the portal to truthix. The two evil mermaidix fairies raised their hands in

the air and sent blasts of magic at them. The group didn't want to fight them and because hey knew it was a

distraction they couldn't afford to waste their energy. All they could do was try not to get hit. This went on

for a while until Triton finally showed up. He went up to them and in a puff of smoke they were gone. They

all looked at each other and swam to the top of the water and got out. The girls changed into their enchantix

and they were off. They just had to get to them

**With Triton, Flora, and Musa**

"Come girls we are going to enter truthix then we will conquer the entire magical dimension." Triton told

them. They all started laughing evilly. "And there is nothing those pathetic fairies and hero wannabes can

stop us." he added. They all laughed again. Triton told the girls a spell to say so that they could open the

portal. They said it and they walked into truthix.

**With the rest of the winx and specialists**

**They sped through the cave making many turns. "Ugh! I have had it with caves!" Stella complained. "Are **

**you seriously complaining right now!" Musa yelled. She was angry enough but Stella was getting annoying. **

**They said nothing more and ran even faster. This was not the time for arguing they had to go save not only **

**their friends but all the realms too. It took a lot of going through passages but they made it to the portal a **

**few minutes after the others went through. They had no time to lose. They jumped through the portal and **

**confronted Triton. Flora and Layla were in the back round chanting a spell while holding the aquix. Nabu **

**and Helia snuck off to them along with Musa while Triton was being kept. It was now or never.**


	20. changing them back

"Come on guys you have to turn them back!" said Musa, 'We're on it." Nabu told her. "I'll stop their

concentration like we did with Bloom so they can't get the ultimate power. Sonic boom!" She shouted.

Flora and Layla were surprised and fell to the ground. They recovered quickly and got up. They were

seething with rage at the fairies and heroes. They blasted at Musa but she was able to avoid it. Nabu

temporarily restrained their arms with magic but it wouldn't hold them for long. "Come on!" Helia told

Nabu. They ran up to the girls. "Come on you have to fight through this. We can help you but you have to

let us." Nabu started. It didn't help much. They were still struggling to get free and Triton was getting

irritated. "Come on we have to restrain him." Tecna ordered. "She's right let's go." added Bloom. They put

their magic together and were temporarily able to conceal the evil villain. "It won't last long." said Musa.

"So we better think of something fast." Stella finished for her. Helia and Nabu were still trying to talk to the

girls. "You girls mean everything to us we need you back." Helia told them. Nabu nodded his head in

agreement. This made the girls stop struggling. They didn't know what to think. Inside they were still trying

to turn back to normal but the evil was still too strong. It over powered them. "It isn't working." Nabu said

worry obviously in his voice. "I got it!" Helia said. "The spell on them is too powerful for just us to break.

The others have to talk to them too. Then maybe they will be able to get free." Helia explained. "That's a

great idea!" Nabu complimented. They called the others over and then explained the plan. They agreed that

was what they had to do. Musa went up first. " You two are the nicest girls I know. You help me whenever I

need it now I want to help you. We all do." she told them. They were listening intently but still slightly

trying to get free. Blooms turn. "Know matter what happened to me you were always there. Flora I knew

you since I got to Alfea. You and the others went with me to Sparks. And Layla we just met but you when

Darkar kidnapped me you were there to help." Tecna stepped up. "When I first came to Alfea you helped

me to become more emotional Flora. And Layla you pushed me to be more out going. Without you two I

would just be a walking computer." They struggled even less now but evil was still burning within them. "I

never had many friends in Solaria. I was really lonely as a princess but you two helped change that and I

love you two like sisters we all do." "That's right your like sisters to us." added Musa. They no longer

struggled but had confused and torn looks on their faces they had no idea what they should think. Their

friends were starting to get to them. Now the boys were up. Riven started. "I know I don't show it a lot but

Flora your like a little sister to me. And Layla you're the most athletic girl I have ever met and that is really

cool. Even if I act like a jerk to you I don't mean it." Everyone was shocked at what Riven said the only one

he ever opened up to like that was Musa. Even Flora and Layla knew it because they were not struggling

and it seemed to that they were trying to fight the evil. Once the group was done being astonished by what

Riven said Brandon was up. "Flora when I introduced you to Helia that was because I thought you two

would be perfect together. And Layla before Stella and I got you to give Nabu a chance you were never as

happy as you are now. Whenever we went out you two would always stay behind and it hurt to see you so

lonely. We hooked you two up because we care about you." (I know they didn't hook Nabu and Layla up

but for this story that's just what I am going to use because Stella is the matchmaker of the group) Layla and

Flora loved those memories and small smiles were now visible on their faces. Triton was getting even

madder. He was losing them. "you two didn't give up on Bloom when Darkar was controlling her and I will

be grateful that you are always there for her so I'm not going to give up on you." Sky said to them. "Flora,

when I was still trying to get up the courage to ask out Tecna you helped the whole time and know matter

how hard it was you didn't give up and Layla when I messed up with Tecna because I dint know how to tell

her my feelings you helped me talk to her. Neither of you gave up hope on us." Both Tecna and Timmy

smiled at what he said. The girls smiles had grown now and were trying to fight the darkness but there was

still too much. "Layla." Nabu paused after saying her name. "I know when we were first told we were

engaged you were furious. I'll admit that I wasn't too happy either but once I laid my eyes on you it was

like love at first sight. You make my heart pound against my chest whenever I'm with you. I love you Layla

and I need you back with me." Nabu spoke from his heart and every word hit Layla like one of Cupid's

arrow. Her love for Nabu over powered the evil taking control of her. She glowed bright and when the

glowing stopped she was back to normal and flew down to Nabu. "Oh Nabu thank I love you so much."

Layla said this then turned to Flora. "Flora you are my best friend. You can turn back just like I did. Please

Flora you have to try." Layla looked Flora in the eyes when she said that. Flora tried as hard as she could

but still needed just a little bit more goodness. Helia was her last hope. "Flora when I met you at Red

Fountain you were the only one I saw. All of the others were invisible. Since then I swore I would make you

mine. I love you more than anyone or anything. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened

to you. Since you were turned evil I was dieing inside. I need you in my life Flora please come back to me. I

love you." Flora was still. There was no expression on her face at all. She was in deep thought. Then the

smile on her face grew as wide as it could be. She too glowed and when it stopped she was back to normal

too. She flew down to her loving boyfriend and hugged him. Without saying a word they kissed as did Layla

and Nabu. When they parted the two best friends hugged each other. Everyone was cheering how their

friends were back but their mission wasn't over yer. They still had to deal with Triton.


	21. defeating Triton and going home

A/N: Okay so this is either the second to last or third to last chapter. Sorry this one is short the next one will be the last chapter the story will definitely be done by the end of January.

"Nooooo! I will not be defeated." Triton bellowed as he broke free from his restraints. "It's too late Flora

and Layla are back to normal and you are not going to get any where near them again. Or else!" threatened

Musa. "That's it I am going to destroy you!" he was furious. "yea right!" Stella shot back as she and the

once again entire winx club girls flew into the air. They were firing energy blasts at Triton as he did the

same to them. "This isn't working." said Bloom. "I know we have to use a convergence!' claimed Flora.

Just like when they were fighting Darkar the boys shield the girls while they made their final attack. They a

flew in a circle and chanted together. "Winx Club enchantix convergence!" they gathered all they energy

they could. They concentrated harder than ever. When they gathered all the magic they could muster they

aimed at Triton. He saw the oncoming attack and cringed knowing what was going to happen. They let the

magic ball go an it was sent straight at Triton. He knew what would happen next. It hit him and he was

gone. Forever. They were all relieved. No longer would they have to deal with him. He was their most

powerful and dangerous enemy yet and he is now gone. The girls flew back down and transformed back to

normal. The couples ran to each other and hugged. they were all happy this was all over. Now it was time

for them to go home. They went to the ocean and found Aquaris on their way out trying to find them. At

first she was nervous when she saw Flora and Layla but then they told her the defeated Triton and the girls

were back to normal. She was relieved and hugged both of them. Then the girls changed into mermaids

Aquaris jumped in the water and the boys were spelled. They swam back to Aquaria and were greeted with

cheers by the citizens. After being thanked by the king and Queen everyone went back to Alfea(except

Aquaris). When they arrived back to Alfea they went straight to the headmistresses office where both

Faragonda and Saladin were waiting for them. "I am so glad you girls are back." Faragonda said to Flora

and Layla. "It's good to be back Miss. F" Flora replied. "Yea we really missed you guys." Layla added.

"Aw, we missed you too but now the Winx Club is back!" exclaimed Musa. Everyone cheered. After their

little celebration was over the boys went back to Red Fountain and the girls went to their dorm. Everyone

was exhausted and went to bed. They had a long day. Now that everyone was back together they could sleep

easily.


	22. together forever

A/N: Here it is the final chapter of Winx Mermaidix, I hope you like it.

It was the next day and everyone had finally slept well for the first time in weeks. Flora and Layla were

going on a double date with Helia and Nabu. They wouldn't tell the girls where they were going. The guys

refused to tell them they wanted it to be a surprise. After they got breakfast with the other girls they went

back to their dorm to get ready. Stella as usual insisted on picking out their outfits. After a lot of begging

from Stella the two girls finally gave in and let Stella get their outfits together. First she got Layla's outfit.

After going through half her closet she finally put together the perfect outfit. It was a dark purple tank top

with light green circles throughout it. She had a short dark purple skirt with lighter purple frills at the

bottom. Her shoes were green wedge heels with ankle straps. Stella had done her hair in a high pony tail and

secured it with a lavender ribbon. Now she went to Flora's room and through her clothes all over her and

Bloom's side of the room. Flora was unsure of this. Stella was almost at the end of closet when she gasped.

Flora didn't know if she should be worried one of her outfits was horrible in Stella's opinion or relieved

because she absolutely loved it. Luck for her Stella had found the perfect thing for her to wear. She shoved

the clothes into her hands and pushed her into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing

a fuchsia dress with lime green flowers throughout it that ended about halfway to her knees. To add some

flair the flower fairy had a silver butterfly belt. her shoes were pink with green ribbon cascading up her legs

until it got to bellow her knees. Stella curled her hair with her bangs staying straight as they always were.

The two were amazed at what their friend did. "Thanks Stell this looks amazing!" Layla complimented.

"Yea it's beautiful. Flora told the Solaria princess as she spun around admiring her dress. "Well of coarse

dawlings I am the fairy of fashion." she joked. "Really I thought you were the fairy of non-stop talking."

said Layla. She and Layla laughed while Stella huffed. Eventually she was laughing with them too. Half an

hour later the girls heard the sound of motors outside and ran to the balcony in Flora's room. They saw two

leva bikes and ran out the door to the entrance of Alfea. When the Helia and Nabu got to the gate they took

off their helmets and walked up to their girlfriends. They hugged and talked amongst themselves for a few

minutes/ when they were ready the boys gave the girls their helmets and they were all off. When they got to

the outskirts of the forest they all got off of the bikes. Before Helia and Nabu would let the girls go any

further they told them they had to wear blindfolds. The girls were a bit suspicious but cooperated. They

were led into the forest and after a few minutes of walking were stopped. They both had excited smiles

spread far across their faces. When the boys untied their blindfolds the girls gasped. There were no words to

describe what they saw. It was so beautiful for any words that could come to their minds. There was a large

picnic blanket set up with food spread across it. There were flowers every where. It was a all on a

magnificent grassy field. They turned around to see their boyfriends smiling at the smiles on the two fairies

of Nature and waves faces. They jumped into the arms of the boys in front of them. "This is beautiful!"

Layla exclaimed. "You guys are incredible!" Flora said as she kissed Helia on the cheek. "Yea we know."

Nabu said in his joking way. They all laughed then sat down for their picnic. It was the perfect day. The

boys even had a stereo so they listened to music too. Eventually they started dancing. At some point the

boys got suspicious looks in their faces and the girls saw it right away. "What are you two thinking?" Flora

asked as Helia spun her. "And don't act like it's nothing because you two know we can tell when people

lie." Layla warned as she was dipped. Then laughed as Nabu brought her back up. They let go of the girls

and walked away deeper into the forest. The girls figured they were supposed to follow so they did. When

they finally caught up to the boys their mouths were gaping wide open. What they saw was as before

incredible. There were hearts hanging off tree branches, a crystal blue lake, and more flowers than there

were in Alfea's gardens and that was a lot. When they got back to Earth they realized the boys weren't

there. The girls were confused where would they be. They looked around both going in separate directions.

_**With Layla **_

She walked and walked about to give up and go back hoping Flora and the boys would be back. Right

before she turned to go back she saw something or rather someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned

around and walked toward it. When she got there she saw Nabu. "Finally. Why did you two walk away?"

asked Layla. She wasn't answered instead she saw Nabu pull a black box out of his pocket and drop to one

knee. He opened the box revealing a ring. It had an aqua blue teardrop shaped gem in the middle. Layla was

at a los for words. "Layla, when I first found out I was supposed to marry some girl I had never met before I

my life I will admit I thought my life was over. When I saw you from behind that tree in Magix I thought

you were the most beautiful girl in the world even when you were furious at me. The love I instantly had for

you only grew stronger as I got to know you. I love you Layla and after you were taken and put under

Triton's control my heart broke into a million pieces. I never want to be without you again. Layla. Will you

marry me." Nabu asked her. You could see his love for her clearly in his eyes. "Yes Nabu of course I'll

marry you!" Layla said as she jumped into his arms once he stood up. They shared a long passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss Nabu slid the ring on her finger. Layla grabbed his wrist and ran back to the field

where she and Flora were before.

_**With Flora**_

Flora searched everywhere for Helia. She was staring to think it was hopeless. As she was walking back

hoping the boys were back she saw something. It was a piece of paper taped to a tree trunk. She walked

over to it curious of what it was. When she got there she took it and looked at it. It was a picture. A picture

of her. More specifically it was the first picture Helia had ever drawn of her. She was confused. How did it

get there. "If your wondering how it got here" a voice from behind her said making her turn. It was Helia.

"Bloom found it and gave it to me." he finished. "But why did you want it?" she was very confused.

"Because. I drew that when I first met you and it reminds me of thy beginning of us and I thought it would

mean a lot because if that never happened then this wouldn't either." he said that then dropped down to one

knee. He took a small black box from his pocket and with the hand not holding the box he took Flora's hand

in his. He opened the box showing the most amazing ring Flora had ever seen. It was silver with a pink

flower jewel in the center. "Flora you are the light of my life. Without you I would be lost. I would do

anything for you. When Triton took you and turned you evil I was a mess. I didn't know what I would do.

Then when you attacked us. I couldn't believe it. I just wouldn't bring myself to believe that was you. I had

to come to reality and face what was going on. We were able to turn you and Layla back but you were away

from me for so long. I began to lose hope. Then your heart let you change back. Flora never want us o be

apart again." he paused and took a deep breath. "Flora, will you marry me?" he asked. At first Flora was

frozen. She didn't know what to say. After a few more seconds she kissed Helia. When they parted she

smiled at him. "I would love to marry you." she said then they kissed again. When they released from the

kiss Helia slid the ring on Flora's finger and they walked back to their two friends. They held hands the

entire way.

_**With everyone**_

_**They all met up at the field by the lake. Flora and Layla immediately ran up to each other. "I'm getting **_

_**married!" they both said at the same time. They showed each other their rings then started jumping up and **_

_**down. they were the happiest fairies in the entire magic dimension. "oh my gosh we have so much to do!" **_

_**Flora said. "It is going to be crazy but both our weddings will be amazing." Layla told her. The girls went **_

_**on and on about their weddings and all the boys could do was laugh at their wives to be. After some more **_

_**wedding commotion from the girls they took them back to Alfea. When they got there they kissed the boys **_

_**goodbye and ran back their dorm to tell the girls the great news. Their lives were back to normal and better **_

_**than ever.**_


End file.
